


Living on Myrtle Beach Time

by alexcat



Series: 2018 Cap -Ironman Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony invites Steve to go on a beach vacation with him.  He has ulterior motives.





	Living on Myrtle Beach Time

**Author's Note:**

> There's a commercial about Myrtle Beach:  
>  _Relax and unwind on Myrtle Beach time._
> 
> For Cap-Ironman 2018 Bingo - Round 2  
> "going on vacation together"

Steve had no idea what to make of Stark’s invitation.

“I’m going on an actual vacation, Cap. Come with me,” was what Stark had said this morning before their twice weekly meeting with all the Avengers in residence in Stark Tower. 

At that moment, Natasha and Barton had come in and Stark had dropped it. 

Steve usually did most of the talking at the meetings, and this morning was no different. There didn’t seem to be a lot of threat on the horizon so the meeting was brief. Everyone cleared out pretty quickly, too. 

Except Stark. “So what about that vacation?” 

“You don’t even like me. Why take me on a trip?” Steve was shuffling papers. He still liked to use pen and paper. 

“How do you know I don’t like you?” 

“Hmm, let’s see. The insults, the rudeness. Do you need more?” 

“I’m rude to everyone.” Stark smiled when the said it. 

“Actually you’re not. Why me?” 

Tony made himself busy with some papers this time. 

“I haven’t been fair to you,” he finally said, “even after you saved my ass. I thought I might make it up. I figured you’d never been on any real vacation either.”

“Where to?” Steve figured he was being stupid but he decided to play along. 

“Beach…down south. Myrtle Beach. Rented a nice hotel suite, a two bedroom place. Thought I could work on my tan.” 

“You have no tan.”

“I know. Since you jog in a t-shirt, yours is kind of a farmer’s tan. What d’ya say?”

“Why not? If Fury wants us, he’ll move heaven and earth to find us anyway.”

*

A few days later, they flew to the beach. Tony had rented a red Porshe 911 and it was waiting for them at the hotel. 

“I don’t even have clothes fit for that car,” Steve told him.

“We can fix that. Let’s get our stuff inside and we’ll find you some shit to wear then we’ll - what? Hit the beach?” 

They did just that. Steve actually had a decent amount of money since Fury had sent him to a lawyer that got him back pay for the years he’d been in the ice. The government hadn’t coughed up all of it, but some trust had pitched in some as well. He got clothes, everything a person who had three outfits and one of them a superhero suit needed. 

Once back in the room, Steve changed and was ready for the beach. He wore trunks. That was it. He didn’t see the hungry look in Stark’s eyes as he walked into the room. 

They went down to the beach, rented an umbrella and chairs and Steve headed out to the water. Since it was the peak of the tourist season, it was quite hot and quite crowded. Steve didn’t notice how he turned heads as he ran down to the ocean, but Stark did. He followed, not noticing the appreciative looks he as getting, either. 

“Do you swim?” He asked Steve. 

“Yeah. I can do that. You?” 

“Yep. Shall we?” 

The two went out a ways and dived under a few waves and swam a little. The ocean is probably better for wading and splashing than anything else, but their hotel had an excellent Olympic sized pool for swimmers. They decided to try it later. 

After they managed to get wet, they walked back to their chairs. Tony toweled his hair and handed one to Steve, who just ran his hands through his and grinned. “All done.” 

“So what d’you think of the beach?” Stark asked him. 

“Hot… it’s hot as hell down here. But kinda nice, too. The stares are a bit creepy though.” 

“Have you looked in a mirror, Rogers?” 

“What do you mean?” Steve often forgot that not only was he enhanced, but he also looked the part. He’d never had much to be vain about before and when he did, his natural shyness and politeness kept him from becoming vain. 

“Rogers, you look like a god most of the time.” 

Steve blushed. He was horrified to think Stark might think he’d been fishing for that one. 

What came out of his mouth surprised him almost as much as it did Tony. “Not so bad yourself, Stark.” 

Had he been paying close attention, he might have picked up on the slight increase in Stark’s pulse and the blush that crept onto his cheeks. 

They spent the day on the beach, Stark using sunscreen fairly often though Cap only put some coconut oil on. He liked the smell and it felt good. He caught Stark staring at his abs once and shook it off as simply nothing. 

After the sun went down, Stark found a club with loud music and lots of sweaty bodies dancing the night away. Steve mostly sat at the table, nursing a glass of whiskey that wouldn’t have affected him if he’d drank ten of them. 

After an hour or so, Stark claimed he was wiped and drove them to the hotel. Steve had fully expected him to bring some female company back. Tony Stark was known everywhere and Steve was sure he’d have no trouble finding someone to keep him company in his king-sized bed. 

Back in their suite, Stark poured himself a drink and offered Steve one. 

“I think I’ll turn in,” Steve told him, still figuring he had something set up for later. 

“Watch some tv with me. You know I can’t stand to be alone. Makes my head hurt,” he said with a smile. He sat on the couch and Steve sat down on the other end. 

“Maybe it’s the liquor.”

“Could be. Without my suit, some of my courage comes from a bottle.” 

“What do you need courage for tonight?” 

Steve was not at all prepared for Stark’s answer. 

“This,” he said as he scooted over close to Steve and kissed him right on the mouth. As kisses go, it was kind of a quickie. Lips smushed against lips for a second or two then done. But it threw Steve Rogers for a complete loop. 

“What the fuck?” from the man who hardly ever used the word ‘damn’ in conversation. 

“I believe that was an alcoholic courage fueled kiss,” Tony told him. 

“Why?” He certainly didn’t mince words. Steve was shocked, both that Tony Stark had kissed him and that he hadn’t felt revulsion. 

“Your mouth always needs kissing. I was just accommodating your mouth.” 

Steve touched his lip and started to issue some sort of denial, but he didn’t. Honestly, it hadn’t been awful. Steve had done a little groping in the dark a few times in Germany during the war, and there were seldom any women around to grope so the idea was not a completely new one to him. It was just not something he’d given a great deal of thought to. 

Honestly, he’d had so little thought for sex with anyone since he’d been thawed that he wondered if the ice or something had destroyed that part of his makeup. 

Well, it seemed the answer to that question was no. 

His heart was racing and he felt blood going to places he wasn’t sure he wanted it go right now. All from a peck on the lips. God, if Stark kissed him for real, he might come in his pants. Sheesh! 

“How about you accommodate it again?” Steve wasn’t sure who had said that until he realized he had. 

Tony licked his lip nervously and kissed Steve even more briefly than the first time. Both of them were shocked when Steve reached for him and pulled him back for another kiss. This one was not brief, nor was it a peck. Steve slipped his tongue inside Tony’s mouth and slid it against Tony’s tongue. Tony made a sound. His arms came up and his hands rested on Steve’s shoulders. 

They kissed for what felt like a long time and might have been, they parted quite breathlessly. 

“Wow! I didn’t expect you to be so good at that.” 

“I did a lot of kissing in the USO,” Steve replied. “Is this why I’m here? To be a conquest?”

“Not exactly.” Stark was blushing for real now. 

“Then what?”

“You know how my dad talked about you all the time and how I hated you on general principle?” 

“Yeah, I kinda got that impression.” 

“Well, it was true right up until we were on the helicarrier, when we worked together, when we found out what SHIELD was up to. And I sort of developed a – a crush on you.”

“A crush on me? But – I’m – why?” 

“My father envied you, looked up to you. I have, had daddy issues. You’re fucking gorgeous to boot.”

“But you’re always with beautiful women…” Steve knew it was a dumb thing to say. He’d been surrounded by women and he liked women, but found he liked men, too. Maybe it was the daddy issue thing. He never even knew his father. Maybe it was that he knew life was short and being alone was not a good thing. 

“Now I’m with you. For a whole week, if the world holds out.”

“You know I have very little experience with, uh, well, anyone, really,” Steve admitted, a little embarrassed. 

“Are you a virgin? Not that I care. I’m just curious.” 

“Not a virgin, but my experience with guys is limited to groping mostly in the pitch dark.”

“The Army?” 

Steve felt his face redden. “Yeah, kind of cliché I guess, but stuff happens sometimes.”

“Who was your first girl?” 

“Peggy. She was the first and only one. And we only got the one time.”

“Oh, shit! Once?”

Steve shrugged. “Different times. Same crazy world though. They kept me too busy for anything else.”

“The big question is will you have sex with me? I’m okay with whatever you decide.”

“You know what you’re doing?” It was Steve’s turn to ask.

“Mostly. Not a virgin either, but kinda limited with men. Not many limits with women. Only loved the one, though. She can’t stand Iron Man.”

“Miss Potts?” 

“Yep.”

Steve was quiet for a few moments then he answered, “I’m certainly up for more kissing anyway. Maybe we see where it takes us.”

Tony laughed. “One kiss made me hard as hell.” 

“Me too,” Steve admitted. 

“So, wanna kiss Iron Man?” 

“I think so.”

They made out like two teens for what seemed like hours. In truth, it was a few minutes. Steve put a hand on Tony’s thigh just above his knee. As they kissed, he slid his hand up Tony’s leg then up further to caress him through his pants. He could feel the heat from Stark’s cock through the fabric of his slacks. 

Tony groaned out loud and jerked his hips against Steve’s hand. Steve found the zipper tab and slid it down. Tony had on Iron Man boxers. Steve laughed then kissed Tony quickly. “Really?” 

“Wait ‘til you see my chest.”

“First things first.” 

He slipped a hand inside the boxers and Tony whispered, “Please, oh fuck, yes.” He kissed Tony again as he slid his hand up and down slowly, terribly slowly. 

“Touch me,” Steve whispered against Stark’s lips. He felt like he was on fire. Tony’s cock was so hot and hard and he could smell his arousal. 

Tony touched him through his jeans, smiling a little when Steve made an appreciative sound. Steve was almost embarrassed at how badly he wanted this. Tony unzipped him and rubbed him through his boxer briefs.

“Damn, Cap. Lift your ass so I can get them off.” 

He did as asked and Tony yanked his pants and underwear down and off, then turned back to Steve’s erection. 

“You’re a big boy,” Tony murmured as Steve tugged on his trousers, stripping him from the waist down as well. 

“I wanna see it,” Steve motioned to Tony’s chest. 

“It’s, uh, bright. Just sayin’.” He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it while Steve continued to touch him. Then he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the side. 

The Arc Reactor glowed a bright blue. It was smaller than Steve would have thought. “Can I touch it?” Steve paused his hand. 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” 

Steve placed his hand over it. It really didn’t give off any energy. But he could feel it vibrating ever so slightly. Tony’s breath hissed as Steve circled it with one finger while leaning close to kiss Tony again. 

“Does it vibrate like that all the time?” 

“Unless I turn it off completely.”

They stopped talking and returned to touching one another. 

“Not going to get carried away with your superior strength and break me, are you?” Tony murmured as he shifted position to reach Steve a little better. 

Steve laughed. “Not today, Stark.” 

Neither spoke until Tony moaned, “Fuck, yeah, that’s it,” just before he spilled himself in Steve’s hand and all over his own belly, He renewed his efforts on Steve and was rewarded with his own hand being filled with Steve’s semen a few seconds later. 

Later when they’d cleaned up a bit, Steve went to bed. He was almost asleep when he heard a quiet tap on the door. 

“Come in. I’m still awake.” 

Stark opened the door and stood in the doorway. “All right if I sleep in here? Seems silly to mess up both beds.” 

Steve was more than a little shocked at Stark. He was most standoffish man he’d ever met, to the point of being OCD about it. He certainly hadn’t expected such a human response from their evening’s previous activities. He figured Stark would actually pretend nothing had happened between them. 

“Yeah, sure.” He sat up. “If you want this side, I’ll switch. I’m used to a much smaller bed so the side doesn’t matter to me.”

“You’re fine.” Tony was dressed in his Iron Man boxers and a dark t-shirt. “The damned thing’ll keep us awake if I don’t wear a shirt,” he said, referring to the glow of the Arc Reactor. He got in the bed and turned to face Steve’s side. 

Steve lay down, facing Tony. He grinned and kissed Tony. “I think this vacation thing is going to work out fine.” 

And it did.


End file.
